Talk:Mabel Pines
Birth year Mabel could have been born in 2000... :That's why is says "c. 1999", meaning circa or around 1999. 2000 is around 1999. We're not saying they were born in 1999 or 2000. They were just born sometime around those years. 19:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) she couldve been born in 1999 if her birthday was in januarySephora79 19:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC)sephora I guess they were born 1999 because Alex Hirsch created Mabel and Dipper based on him and his twin Ariel. They were born 6/18 so it's possible they were born 1999. -ACursedDoor :Wait, if they were born on June 18, that would've made them born in 2000. -RandomVisitorWithoutAnAccount :My best guess is actually, 2000. My brothers 13, and if they were born in 1999, chances are instead of them being 12, they'd be 13. -MabelPinesForEver ::The show takes place in 2012. 23:33, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, so if you think about it. Mabel and Dipper were twelve whenever the show aired last summer. If you were twelve last summer, you would have been born in 2001.Janellie-bean (talk) 19:55, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Janelle :: Abilities Wait, I kinda have a feeling that Mabel has a good sense of smell. She smelled Robi twice, so it could be true. Or is it just a little ongoing pun? Not editting right away to confuse people. -I am Mango! I am... a pegasus! ~~Mango Dolphin 20:07, March 24, 2013 (UTC) She also know how to fight with her fist in as seen in Tourist Trapped and Blendlin's Trap. Well yeah but that's a basic ability. I know how to punch someone in the face too. If she knew karate or something then maybe we could add it but just hitting isn't worth adding. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Many people think Mabel will be defeating Bill Cipher later in the show, in fact she wore a sunset sweater in "Dreamscaperers" and Bill can be seen entering in the episode "Sock Opera" by the moon. Voice Shouldn't we add the voice guest the ghosts had when they possesed her (in "The Inconveniencing")? We have the voice Dipper had in "Voice Over" ("Bottomless Pit!") so shouldn't the possesed voice be in Mabel's info box? Or on the ghosts' page? 19:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't think we should have the voice over stuff at all. It's not that character. The only one that makes sense to me is when Dipper had the deep voice. 21:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Another nickname does the mabe'Γ '''on her fishing cap count as a nickname? :Not really 20:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shooting Star Should "Shooting Star" be added to the names list? (its Bill Cipher's name for her?)? :That or at least mentioned in the trivia. 17:44, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Subway Should whoever did her voice for the Subway commercial be in the list of voices? I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and paste 00:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :We can add it to trivia if we find out who did the voice from a reliable source 21:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Then should it be added to the trivia? I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and pasteFalls 00:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Can someone with a Twitter ask AH? I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and paste 14:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Quote Where did that quote come from? I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and paste :Which one? In all cases, you can click the "source" link above "Mabel" in the quotes section. 01:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe he is talking about the infobox quote, about the lemons. Dipper Pines and Stan Pines have it too. http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif I'll be watching you... http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif :::Oh... those were from Disney bios iirc. Will look for sources. 02:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::http://www.disney.co.za/gravity-falls/characters.html 02:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, that's what I meant. Thanks for adding a source. I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and paste Animal Calls When is that revealed? If there's no citation, should it be removed? I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and paste 20:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :It was mentioned on the disney site. Someone just needs to get the citation, but for now the needed sign is there. 03:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it's been taken off now I wish my signature worked; This is just copy and paste 14:47, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Relationships In the relationships section, shouldn't we put something about Robbie? HobbitsLover Reality is an illusion! 11:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) More Of Mabel Abilities Mabel has shown to be a skillful golfer in S2E3, The Golf War. Shouldnt we put her newest learbt ability Golfer or something? Rachin123 (talk) 01:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 : 04:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Smile Dip Mabel likes Smile Dip as shown in The Inconveniencing where she was glad they had it in the store so shouldn't we lisr that too. Rachin123 (talk) 21:44, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :She was surprised they had it since she'd heard it was banned. Not like she'd ever had it before. And by the end of the episode she seemed like she wanted nothing more to do with it. So I'd say no. 21:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Pets Mabel has a pet cat back at home. That should be listed. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:24, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Protagonist/Deuteragonist? I don't think Mabel is the deuteragonist of the show. I think she and Dipper are two main protagonists of the show.----Spider-Man101 I totally agree. Deuterganist is the second most important and Mabel is just as important as Dipper. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 12:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) No, she is secondary to Dipper, as, when she and Dipper have separate plots, she most often gets the B-plot. But, I agree that it shouldn't say "Deuteragonist", as that sorta suggests more of a sidekick character who's ''clearly not the main character. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 20:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna disagree. She and Dipper are equally important. Not to mention that the protagonist is whoever the main focus is on. It's on both of them. She might more often get the B-plot but she also gets the A-plot nearly half the time. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:12, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Dipper and Mabel are both of the main characters on an equal level. ----Spider-Man101 ANYWAY, I agree that it shouldn't say deuteragonist. How about Dip and Mab's pages say "one of the protagonists"? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 16:18, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I agree that both Dipper's and Mabel's pages should call them "one of the protagonists".----Spider-Man101 Will someone please change Dipper's and Mabel's pages and call them "one of the protagonists".----Spider-Man101 No lines in Weirdmageddon Part 1 Usually when a character has no lines in an episode it is added to the sightings section as (no lines). I assume the best thing to do now would be to wait if she doesn't appear in an episode then add it as "no lines?" This is a suggestion because I'm not quite sure. She does have "Every episode of Season 2" written which is true, but it's just missing a bit of "specificity."--Topdarlingwh (talk) 21:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm... Well maybe we could add a little note in superscript next to "Every episode of Season 2" that says "No lines in Weirdmageddon Part 1". If she doesn't appear in the next episode, though, we would need to write out all of the episodes. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Do we even have to mention on the wiki that she has no lines in Part 1? Can't it just say that she appears in every episode of season 2? She does. ----Spider-Man101 It's just that we always distinguish whether or not the character had a speaking part in an episode or a non-speaking part. In order to keep consistency, this should be noted on Mabel's page. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 21:08, April 17, 2016 (UTC) I disagree because she still appears in every episode. So can you please say that on her page? ----Spider-Man101 Noone is arguing against that. She just simply has no lines in one episodes. That's what's specified on every page, why should it be different on Mabel's? Hero Fan (talk) 21:24, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Because she's the main character of the show alongside Dipper. You could've just said "In every episode of season 2 (No lines in Part 1) and not have to list all of the season 2 episodes. ----Spider-Man101 Profile Picture Change Due to a recent disagreement, I think this picture should replace the current infobox picture. Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 12:35, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Please vote here. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 20:05, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Stronger than Dipper I may just be blanking here, but I can't remember any instance where she is "shown to be much stronger than Dipper". I mean, she was a stronger playeable character in this one game on the Disney Channel website, and it's kinda implied on the show, but when is it ever explicitly mentioned/shown?Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:20, January 25, 2017 (UTC) It's implied in a couple of moments. Mabel high fiving hard, when she easily picked up Dipper and hugged him for getting her waddles, when she's able to easily carry dipper when she uses her grappling hook after they destroy the gidon-bot. Things that Dipper in general definitly couldn't/wouldn't be shown doing. That said, I'm a bit ambivalent about keeping that line in the article. 18:33, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Seeing as those are just cartoon-type things, I'll just get rid of it, since it implies that it is explicitly mentioned in the show. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 04:13, February 4, 2017 (UTC)